vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lambo
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= |-|20 years later= Summary Lambo (ランボ, Ranbō) is a 5-year-old hitman who originally came to Japan with the intent of killing Reborn. He is a spoiled and cowardly child who takes candy from everyone; it has been said that he never brushes his teeth. Lambo is the youngest guardian and each Famiglia member takes turns caring for him, with the exceptions of Gokudera and Reborn who consider him to be overly annoying and stupid, referring to him as a stupid cow. He was previously a Bovino Famiglia mafioso and is currently the 10th generation Lightning Vongola Guardian. He thinks of himself as a good hitman and refers to himself in the third person as "Lambo-san." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-A, likely High 7-A with Box weapon and Combio Forma | 6-C with Box weapon and Combio Forma | Likely High 6-C Name: Lambo Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 5 (Present), 15 (10 years later), 25 (20 years later) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use grenades and several types of guns, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation, Can travel to 10 years later by swap place with himself in future through Ten-Year Bazooka |-|Choice Arc and later= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Box Weapon), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Casually overpowered Leviathan, should be stronger than Tsunayoshi Sawada on that time) | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level with Box Weapon and Cambio Forma (Should be comparable to Tsuna's other guardians. took down several of Kikyo's Box Weapons) | Island level with Box Weapon and Cambio Forma (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, he should be stronger than all of Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be far weaker than Tsuna) | Likely Large Island level (Should be comparable to other guardians like Gokudera and Yamamoto) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely higher | At least Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class with Cambio Forma | Island Class with Cambio Forma | Likely Large Island Class Durability: At least Town level, likely higher | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level with Cambio Forma | Island level with Cambio Forma | Likely Large Island level Stamina: Low for child version (Can only fight on short period before going to sleep). High for teenager and adult versions. Range: Extended melee range with horns, several hundred meters with projectiles and technique. Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Hand Grenades:' Five-year-old Lambo's choice of weapons. While he also has missile launchers and various other explosives, he usually depends on these weapons and blows up things in the area. Lambo, however, tends to throw these around randomly when he's upset. *'Horns:' A pair of horns that Lambo usually equip. The horns can absorb, store and release electricity. The present Lambo has yet to notice his horns' power and can only release the lightning stored in his horns when his fear reaches its climax. The future Lambos use the lightning stored to perform techniques such as Elettrico Cornata. *'Ten Year Bazooka:' A special bazooka that is used by Lambo when he is sad, angry, scared, or frustrated. When shot by it, the target will switch places with their ten years later form. This effect only lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switchback. Lambo can use the 10 Year Bazooka multiple times, shown when he used it twice during the battle. Originally he summoned himself at age 15, but when 15-year-old Lambo was scared away by Leviathan, he used the Bazooka again, thus summoning Lambo at age 25. |-|Choice Arc= *'Box Weapon: Bufalo Fulmine ver. Vongola (Lightning Bull ver. Vongola):' Named Gyuudon. Its appearance is that of a big, black bull covered in armor that has the Vongola crest on it. By further wrapping its body that was solidified with Lightning Flames, it can withstand any kind of physical attack. The offensive power of its horns is tremendous, and that power is demonstrated when it becomes a shield through Cambio Forma. **'Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield:' A shield which was used by the First Guardian of the Lightning Vongola Ring, Lampo. This weapon is equipped with a horned shield and has the Roman Numeral I on the front to symbolize the connection to the 1st Generation. The shield is also equipped with two horns like Lambo's horns that are encircled by rings, and also forms a helmet with a Lightning Crest in the middle. Lambo's_box_weapon.png|Bufalo Fulmine ver. Vongola aka Gyuudon Lampo's_Shield.png|Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc= *'Thunder Helm Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Lightning Ring created specifically to suit Lambo and is one of seven Vongola Gear. *'Bufalo Fulmine ver. X (Lightning Bull ver. X):' The Vongola Gear-enhanced Gyuudon. Gyuudon now has a helmet on its head and numerous spike-like protrusions from its body. It is now capable of merging directly with Lambo for his Cambio Forma Version X. **'Cambio Forma version X:' Rather than a shield, the Cambio Forma has now become a large pair of horns connected to some armor on the upper body, possessing four switches that change the shape of the horns depending on which switches are pushed. It also has a pair of boots. Gyuudon now merges directly with Lambo. The horns can act as an electromagnet attracting sand which it can then release. Gyuudon_Version_X.jpg|Gyuudon version X Chapter_312_Cover.jpg|Cambio Forma Version X Intelligence: Childish for child version. Above average for teenager version. High for adult version. Weaknesses: Coward and pettish for child and teenager version. None notable for adult version. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Elettrico Cuoio (Electric Leather):' A technique developed due to Lambo being struck by lightning so many times. Because of that, Lambo's physiology has changed in such a way that Lambo's skin can easily conduct electricity. Five-year-old and fifteen-year-old Lambo still experience some pain when struck by high amounts of electricity, but twenty-five-year-old Lambo has created the perfect Cuoio, being able to withstand shocking amounts of electricity with absolutely no drawbacks. *'Thunder Set:' A technique used by the future Lambo to call down lightning from the sky, which is then stored in his horns. Lambo can store that amount of lightning in those horns because of his special physical makeup (Elettrico Cuoio) that can make Lambo resist or hold electricity after getting struck by a large amount of electricity. *'Elettrico Cornata (Electric Shock Angle):' An ability that use after "Thunder Set". Lambo charges at his target and if they are hit by the horns, they are shocked by the lightning that is stored. The only downside to this attack is that you have to hit the target with the horns or it won't work. 25-year-old Lambo has since perfected this attack by making it stronger and changing it from a short-ranged attack to a mid-ranged attack. *'Elettrico Reverse:' A move used by the 25-year-old future Lambo. Future Lambo releases all of the electricity stored inside of his perfected Elettrico Cuoio into the ground, causing a massive electric current. Lambo 25 Elettrico Cornuta.png|Elettrico Cornata |-|Choice Arc= *'Lightning Flames:' Have a center that is off-white green and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green color. Its tendency to form round shapes with the sharper parts flailing around is a heads down to how electricity is often depicted in animated works. Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. **'Hardening:' The characteristic of the Lightning Flame. It can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity. It's also known as the toughest flame. *'Corna Fulmine (Lightning Horns):' An attack that is able to be utilized while using the Cambio Forma: Lampo's Shield. The shield unleashes strong Lightning Flames to defeat the enemies around the user. The Lightning Flames released are strengthened by the Lightning Flame's Hardening characteristic and are thus able to easily pierce enemies. Corna_Fulmine.png|Corna Fulmine |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc= *'Wide Horn:' A technique 15-year old Lambo uses with his Cambio Forma X. This technique allows Lambo to change the size of his horns. *'Corna Molla Elettro Shock (Electric Shock Coil Angle):' An ability of Lambo's Cambio Forma X. From the curled horns of the new Cambio Forma, extremely fierce Lightning Flame is formed and goes on to pierce its surroundings. Then, because the curled horns of the Cambio Forma work as a coil which becomes an electromagnet, the Lightning Flame that has pierced the surroundings then begins to absorb iron from the pierced landscape, successfully creating Iron Sand. **'Ironhorn Electorico:' A technique 15 years old Lambo uses with his Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. Using the magnetism of the horns which is created upon using Corna Molla Elettro Shock, Lambo is capable of attracting iron from the sand. Lambo then melts and solidifies the sand creating powerful objects which he then uses as materials for Ferro Corno Electro Shock. **'Ferro Corno Electro Shock (Iron Electric Shock Horn):' A technique where Lambo creates two massive 'spear-like' objects by combining three of the six iron objects created by Ironhorn Electorico, (which are already powered up by the Lightning Flame's Hardening characteristic) then launches the two spears toward his target. This technique is powerful enough to obliterate a mountain. Wide_Horn.jpg|Wild Horn Horns_Electric_Shock.jpg|Corna Molla Elettro Shock Lambo's_Power.jpg|Ironhorn Electorico Ferro_Corno_Electro_Shock.png|Ferro Corno Electro Shock Key: Varia Arc (Adult version) | Choice Arc | With Original Vongola Ring | Inheritance Ceremony Arc (Teenager version) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Summoners Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6